


You didn’t See this Coming?

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Humor, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Horny Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Plague, Prompt Fic, Road Trips, The Author Regrets Nothing, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Crowley heard that Plague is in Tadfield and knew that it won’t end well, so he roped the angel to a road trip to get Plague away.What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 15
Collections: Week 5: Bad Omens





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wish that I owned them, but Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett got ahead of me.

**London**

Crowley burst through the bookshop door and walked straight toward the angel who sat calmly behind the counter reading a book.

“Angel, we need to go,” Crowley told him, and added as Aziraphale did not seem to pay any attention to him, “We’ve got trouble, and it’s headed toward Tadfield.”

“What… oh… It’s you… what’s going on, Crowley?” Aziraphale removed his ear buds and paused the music playing from on his device and stared at the demon.

“We have a problem, Plague is on its way to Tadfield, we need to alert them.” Crowley replied to him.

Crowley watched as Aziraphale took several books and gave them to Crowley to hold as he tidied over the shop and then locked it, Crowley put the books in the backseat and then he called to the angel to get in.

“We don’t have time for books darling, why did you take them?” Crowley asked.

“They’ll come in handy, believe me.”

“If you say so, just get in the car, we don’t have time, Plague should be on his way to spread his usual brand of mayhem, and we need to go right now if we want to stop her in time.” Crowley insisted.

But Aziraphale has other things on his mind.

“Angel, get in the car!” Crowley told him again.

“Can you park it in the alley, dear?” Aziraphale asked, winked at him.

“We don’t have time for this right now angel, we need to save their lives, Plague is on its way to Tadfield.” Crowley reminded him.

Aziraphale’s face turned peevish, and Crowley knew that if he wanted to get on with this rescue, the angel should get his needs attended to as well.

“Fine, just get in the car, angel, and we’ll find quiet stretch of road to get a quickie.” Crowley smiled at the angel and got the Bentley ready for the road and watched the angel get in.

The angel closed the door and looked pleased at the demon.

“For Heaven’s sake, ugh… I can’t believe I said that, you have a bad influence on me…” Crowley hissed and drove the car down the road, heading to Tadfield.

“And… you love me that much, right?” Aziraphale asked him with a smile.

“Of course, I prefer you next to me, we are a power couple.” Crowley told him with a smile.

Aziraphale hummed with joy as they overtook some cars, and Crowley shouted at some of the drivers for their driving skills, it was good to have a road trip with his husband.

Crowley took a turn, finding them a quiet spot as he hid the car in the bushes.

“Here?” Aziraphale asked.

“Why not? Do you have another place you prefer?” Crowley asked, and hoped that his angel will come to decision soon.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why yes? On top of the car of course.” Aziraphale told him, and got settled on the top of the engine, and he could feel the heat of it underneath his naked body.

With a snap of his fingers, Crowley was naked, and could feel his desire rising as he watched his angel, Aziraphale lay there naked, waiting for him.

“Oh Angel, you’ll be the death of me.” Crowley sighed heavily, before he lay on the top of his angel.

Aziraphale smiled at him, and enjoyed feeling the cold touch of Crowley, as they both rubbed against each other. “In a good way I hope.”

Crowley looked at his husband as he arched his back, feeling the orgasm start to build, Crowley started to prepare his husband’s hole as he slid from the car and got his husband’s body closer to him, Aziraphale’s legs were on his shoulders.

Aziraphale was ready, he could feel the wet in his fingers, Crowley leaned to kiss his lover, and then while he did so, he moved his cock inside of his husband’s wet hole and thrust hard in one push.

“For Heaven’s sake, Crowley, move!” Aziraphale urged him as Crowley stayed still on that spot.

Aziraphale’s legs were around Crowley waist, Crowley left marks on his angel’s neck, “I love how you demand it, angel, we should do it more.”

Crowley thrust harder and deeper as he tried to please his angel, while they both trembled from the orgasm.

Crowley emptied himself inside his angel, and he could feel his husband’s ejaculation on his stomach as well.

“We need to do it more, my dear Crowley.” Aziraphale told him and moved his hands to pull his husband for another kiss, before Crowley helped him to stand.

“We will, angel.” Crowley then snapped his finger and got them both cleaned, and Aziraphale wave his hand with a tiny gesture and was clothed.

Crowley nodded at him, as was clothes as well, he looked at his car, and snapped his fingers to make it clean and shiny as he liked it.

“Get in angel, we don’t have time.” Crowley told him and got himself in the car.

Aziraphale sighed heavily as he asked, “Where are we going?”

“Tadfield, love.” Crowley replied.

“Saving the world, again?” Aziraphale asked as he looked through the window while his husband drove.

“Why yes, angel.” Crowley grinned at him.

“Step on the gas pedal then Crowley.” Aziraphale told him, while he moved his hand toward Crowley’s thigh.

Crowley sighed heavily and mumbled to his husband, “This is not helping me to get in time to Tadfield, angel.”


End file.
